


Your True Love Lives & You Marry The Other

by IronyWeasley



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cliche, Forced Marriage, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I am really sorry, I did my best, I swear, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, The more i write the cringier(? this gets, and im sure i used them incorrectly lol, i used a lot of commas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronyWeasley/pseuds/IronyWeasley
Summary: Taemin is getting married, Minho's life is falling apartHow is he supposed to watch the love of his life marring someone else?





	1. You can't, don't leave me like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was a shitty summary sorry  
> Anyway so this story is originally in Spanish, i wrote it like a year ago, and for some reason I decided to translate it to English to see how bad my english skills actually are :D (we all need some 2min in our lives am i right)  
> So if there's any grammatical error, or any weird error in general please tell me! cuz English isn't my first language and im just trying to practice a little. Sorry in advance if I sucked too much. 
> 
> Going back to the actual shot, I'll recommend listening to please don't go by SHINee; I was slightly inspired by that song while writing it so I guess it kinda compliment it(? Just a suggestion, I should leave now.

Minho was walking down streets he doesn't recognize anymore, he couldn't care less where he was going he just wanted to go as far as he can, with his gaze on the floor he keeps walking, he need an escape from his reality; everything is more silent than normal, there isn't many people on the streets this late at night; so at least he didn't bumped into someone he knows, he thought.

After walking for a while he ended up sitting on a bench near a park he found, he need to clear his mind, everything is still too blurry for him to really comprehend what just happened, so, with the moon and the stars as his only company he decided to analyse all the events of the last weeks.

Who would thought that just a couple of weeks would be enough to ruin his entire existence, everything was so unreal, he couldn't believe it, he didn't want to; his happiness, his reason to keep going, the only one who could make his heart flutter, his other half, the one he swore was the love of his life, lied to him.

That lie was taking away everything that mattered to him; Taemin, his Taemin was the only one that mattered, he didn't care about anything at all if he had Taemin by his side, but not anymore. Minho wasn't a big believer of the "forces of the universe" but today, the universe was to blame of his misery, he was being childish, yes, but he need to blame something bigger than him to feel better. He refuses to believe that the only ones to blame were themselves, they created this whole mess after all. 

Maybe he was being overdramatic, technically speaking, he could do something, he can change the way things were going, but no, his pride couldn't let him, he'd already done enough, it was Taemin's turn to do something, if he didn't want to, it wasn't his problem anymore. It was Taemin's life after all, he can do whatever the hell he wants to, it didn't really matter if this whole thing was breaking Minho's heart. 

Minho was mad, yes, he was heartbroken, but his anger towards the younger man was bigger; maybe that was the only thing that stopped him to run to his lover house and beg him to not leave him.

Just a simple phrase was enough to break his heart in million pieces, he can still hear Taemin's words in his head,  he couldn't breathe, he felt like drowning, it hurts so bad, he just want everything to go back to normal, or at least he wanted to forget; 

_—_ _Minho, I'm getting married— Taemin said quietly while handing Minho a white envelope,_ _—I... well... _— the younger hesitated__ _—My mother really want you to come, she's...— Taemin said before being interrupted by a very serious Minho_ _—I don't care Taemin— the older said, and Taemin felt like he just ripped his heart out of his chest with his words, the way Minho said his name, so harsh, he knew the older was angry, he only called him by his name when he was mad_ _—it's your_ _life and I just... I don't care... not anymore _—__

_Taemin felt like dying this whole thing was so hard —Do whatever the hell you want to— Minho said —I'm so sick of this— he continued, his voice was trembling_ **_—_ ** _It's too much, I can't... I..._ _—_ _he couldn't speak anymore._

_Minho turned his back on Taemin in an attempt not to cry in front of the younger one, he needed to calm down, but how? How are you supposed to react when the love of your life is telling you he's going to marry someone else? He didn't understand, everything was too overwhelming, didn't Taemin love him? How was he able to bring him an invitation to his own wedding knowing how he felt?  No one could be so cruel._

_Taemin knows how much Minho love him, the older used to tell him that all the time, he always filled him with sweet words that make Taemin go weak on his knees, words that meant the world to him; Taemin wasn't the romantic type of guy, but he always tried to respond to Minho's words with the same level of adoration, were Taemin's words a lie too?_

_After staying silent for a couple of seconds, Minho was able to speak again_ _—I... I really hope you have a happy marriage, thanks for bringing me the invitation personally_ _— Minho said while looking back at Taemin _—it was a nice gesture _— he finished when their eyes met, god those eyes, Minho could spend his entire life looking at those___ _gorgeous eyes, those eyes that always brought him comfort were making his heart ache even more, those beautiful eyes weren't his anymore, he won't be able to look at them the same way, he was left with only his memories._

_Minho deep down knew their "relationship" was meant to fail, they weren't supposed to be together, they knew it was wrong, they knew at some point it was going to be over, but right now, being so near the end of their little affair, the pain was unbearable, it was way harder than he ever imagined, although a part of him always hoped for Taemin to stand up for their relationship._

_—You don't need to come if you don't want to— Taemin spoke, gaze in the ground unable to look at Minho direct to the eyes feeling how tears start to form in his own eyes —I'll go, thats why you bring me an invitation right?— Minho interrupted him — Besides, i don't want to disappoint your mommy, what kind of friend would I be if I don't go to your wedding?_ _— he said full of spite, with a_ _sarcastic smile on his lips and his eyes full of pain._

_Taemin didn't said a thing, is that really what he wants? No, of course not, he wanted Minho to beg him just one more time for him to break the engagement and run away with him, and god he would have run away with him, he would throw everything to a side and for once fight for his own happiness, but it didn't happen, Minho was done with him, the older one had been telling him for months to talk to his parents and explain them why he couldn't get married like they wanted to, but no, he didn't said anything, he let his mother plan his wedding, and here they were now. It was time for Taemin to accept his fault, he need to stop hurting Minho and let him go._

So that's how Minho ended up sobbing his heart out, sitting on a bench while remembering how much life hates him, for taking his sunshine away, and thinking how much he hates himself for falling so hard for Lee Taemin when he already knew what the outcome would be.

After a while, when his tears stopped he decided it was time to go back home, he had to get mentally ready for tomorrow, because he was going to the wedding, he didn't care how painful it was going to be, he had to. He needed that closure.  

How could him not attend? At the end, to the eyes of everyone else, he was just the best friend of the groom.   

 


	2. Please don't go

Taemin didn't want to get married, not like this, not with her, he wanted to be able to choose the person he would spend the rest of his life with, he wanted Minho, he wanted the actual love of his life. Yet there he was in front of the mirror, looking at himself on that ugly white suit while his mother keep on speaking about everything he had to do; like his entrance to the church, his vows (that she wrote herself) and the farewells at the end of the reception.  

 _—_ Taemin, honey, are you listening to me? ** _—_** his mother asked when he saw him lost in his thoughts  ** _—_** Darling your father and I know you don't want this, but you have to think in your family and all the benefits of this union ** _ ** _—_**_** she paused ** _—_** So, stop playing around and get ready, we're leaving in 40 minutes ** _—_**  she left slapping the door behind her. 

He was aware that it was too late, Minho make it pretty clear that he wasn't begging him anymore and he wasn't strong enough to stand up for his feelings and tell his parents that he's in love with someone else. Although he doubt his parents cared if he was in love, no, they just want to sign that contract and save his father company.

God, he doesn't even know her! How is he supposed to marry a complete stranger? She lived overseas and came back to Korea a day before the wedding so Taemin didn't even know how she looked like. He couldn't believe his parents will be capable of this, they only cared about the money and themselves. Did they even love their own son?

Minho was his best friend, he didn't plan on falling in love with him, it came so naturally that he didn't even notice when it happened, how their friendship start escalating to something more. When he started that weird relationship with Minho, he really thought he would be able to break his engagement, he didn't want to get married at first place, the older just have him more reasons not to.      

Taemin wanted to wake up every day for the rest of his life with Minho by his side, he wants to feel the older calm breath on the back of his neck while he pulls him even closer to his body while they're snuggling in bed like they always do; but now he lost him, he wouldn't be able to feel Minho's lips in his anymore, all the sweet words; he lost the only thing that felt real in his life.

He understands Minho's decision, he didn't deserve all this bullshit, he deserved to be loved by someone who's willing to fight for that love, someone capable of giving the older the entire world and even more. Taemin really wanted to be that person, he wanted to give his all to Minho just like the older has given his all to Taemin. Yet he did nothing to protect their love.

At some point while tying his tie Taemin couldn't hold his tears anymore, being forced to get married to a female when he was clearly not attracted to women was bad, but thinking that Minho was gonna be there watching him marry someone else was simply heartbreaking. He was being too cruel to the older, to himself, he had to let everything out of his chest, he had to tell Minho how he feels for one last time; he was 100% sure the older wouldn't accept to have a last chat with him so he decided to write him one last letter.

A little after Taemin finished his letter, his friend Kibum came into his room with an anguished look on his face **_—_** Taemin ** _—_** Kibum sobbed while hugging like his life depends on it  **—** You don't have to do this, you don't want to do this ** _—_** he said with tears in his eyes, he didn't want to see his friend get married with someone he clearly doesn't love.

 ** _—_** It's okay, i had the opportunity to break the engagement and i didn't so i guess i deserve this ** _—_** Taemin said  ** _—_** I do need to ask you a big favour, i need you to give this letter to Minho, please make sure he reads it—he finished with a smile while giving the letter to Kibum.

He looked at himself in the mirror for one last time before leaving to the church with his mother.

_______________________________________________________

Minho arrived to the church quite early, the ceremony hasn't stared yet and there wasn't a lot of guests so he looked around searching for his friends so he can sit down with them; when he reached them, he found Jonghyun sobbing uncontrollably on Kibum's shoulder, at the same time Key was trying to comfort his boyfriend while also ugly sobbing; Jinki, on the other hand was dead serious, no expression in his eyes, Minho knew his friend was trying his best to keep calm; even Taemin's friend, Jongin, was crying; the four of them were the only people who knew about their "affair".

When his friends notice Minho's presence Jjong practically tackle him and hugged him while keep on sobbing —You're gonna wrinkle my suit— Minho said with a smirk —Please tell me you're here to stop this stupid wedding— Jjong said looking at Minho with his big teary eyes, Jonghyun looked like an abandon puppy —Please tell me you're not letting him get married, please Minho, please...— Minho just move his head, incapable of saying no, it was too hard and he didn't want to cry, not anymore.

Kibum interrumpe their conversation before Jjong could say anything else, —Taemin sent this to you— Key said —Could you please read it? I know it's hard, but maybe you can change your mind— Kibum smile when Minho took the paper, he thought it would be harder to convince him. 

Minho wasn't sure about reading it, it didn't seems like the best idea but Key was still looking at him and he wasn't in the mood to be scaled by him, so he open the letter. In that moment the ceremony started, but Minho wasn't paying attention, his mind was on that piece of paper:

 

_I know i don't deserve more of your attention, but i really need you to read this, please, just let me tell you everything for one last time. Since the moment we met, my life changed for good, you bring colours to my black & white world, you showed me how great life could be if you shared it with your love ones, you helped me accept myself for who i am, that i didn't have to be like my parents; thanks for always loving me without caring about all my insecurities and issues._

_Being loved by someones as special as you are has been one of the biggest blessing in my life, you always made me feel so special and unique and loved, i'll be forever grateful for that, seriously, you are the best thing that happen to me._

_I know i'm being a coward, so please forgive me; forgive me for not being able to fight for what we had, for not having the guts to tell my parents i couldn't get married because i was in love with you._

_I understand if you can't forgive me, i just want you to know that this is killing me on the inside, i never wanted to hurt you, please don't think you were only a game for me, you don't deserve any of this i know, but my feelings for you are all real._

_I will cherish the time we spend together forever, every single one of fights every reconciliation, our deep conversation at three in the morning , every kiss, everything; there will not be a day in my life from now on that i won't miss you, i know i take the wrong decisions but i need you to know that i love you Choi Minho, i love you with every single piece of my heart and soul, you're the only one, and i will love you until the day i died._

_Honestly i have no idea how am i supposed to live without you, you're my entire life and im loosing you, i'm an idiot, i know, i ruined my own life but i also ruined yours, and that's something i won't be able to forget myself for. I hope at least you can find happiness again, i'm sure you'll find someone who can love you the way you deserve to be loved, i want you to keep on living, so please, promise me you'll keep going and that one day, if we meet again you have that pretty smile of yours in your face, instead of that sad face i left you with._

_We should known better, the way we started our relationship wasn't the right way, it was meant to fail, i guess we were aware and just decide to ignore it. Maybe our we weren_ _'t destined to be with each other._

_So this is it, our time to say goodbye has come, thank you for loving me, i love you too Choi very very much, never forget it._

_I'm sorry_

_Taemin_

 

Minho had tears in his eyes by the time finish the letter, he couldn't do this anymore, it was so unfair, he was sure he won't be able to forget Taemin, How is he supposed to keep going? If Taemin really do love him he wouldn't be marrying someone else, he would have fight for their love.

He realised the ceremony was already in vows part, and that he may be crying a little too hard (the weird looks he guests give him confirm that), in a desperate attempt to stop his tears so he decided to pay a little more of  attention to the ceremony and look at the groom, he hadn't looked at Taemin since he arrived and he looked gorgeous on his white suit. Just when he thought he could control his tears, he made eye contact with the groom, and his tears start coming down his cheeks again, he couldn't control it, his life was crumbling apart in front of his eyes and he couldn't do anything more to stop it, he already did all he could.  

It was really hard for him seeing Taemin trying to hold his tears while they made eye contact, he wasn't even paying attention to what Taemin's future wife was saying; he was losing the love of his life, there was no turning back, Taemin wasn't his anymore.

Minho knew he shouldn't had come to the wedding, it was pure torture, not only for him but for Taemin, he was clearly suffering with Minho's presence, so, before he lose his mind completely to the pain, he did what was obvious, he got up, all his friends look at him with hope, thinking he will finally interrupt the wedding, but no, Minho look at his friends and almost as a whisper he said —I can't... I'm... I'm sorry— Minho got more sobbing as a response, the entire situation was hard for them too, so he understand their sadness.

So, trying not to get a lot of attention on himself he start walking to the exit, for his bad luck, he found Taemin gaze again, there was so much pain in his eyes and he was already crying, Minho smiled at him, trying his best not to fall apart in the middle of the church and throw him one last kiss, he look at him for the last time —Goodbye my love— he said; then turned around to leave that place as fast as he could.

When he was outside he let himself cry, he could barely see where he was going so he decided to sit down on the pavement near the church, this was it, he lost him, he lost the love of his life for real.

Meanwhile, in the ceremony, Taemin's future wife was finishing her vows, he wasn't paying attention to her, he couldn't understand how the hell was she able to write so much if they had met for the first time yesterday, but that wasn't relevant for him right now he was looking hopelessly at the door, Minho was gone, and he was crying mess. He looked back at his friends, he knew for sure Jonghyun and Kibum would be ugly sobbing, what he did nor expect was seeing Jinki and Jongin in the same condition that his other two friends; they didn't even notice Taemin gaze.

The stranger was marrying had already stopped talking, it was his turn to speak, so he took a deep breath in an attempt to calm down a little bit —I, Lee Taemin... I— he fixed his gaze to the exit one more time, then he looked at his friends, all four of them where waving their heads so he could understand that he didn't have to marry her if he didn't want to —I... Lee Taemin— he says again, looking at the woman in front of him, he couldn't do this, the pain was too strong, Is this the way he wants to spend the rest of his life? He couldn't bear it, he had to be selfish for once in his life and think about his own happiness —I... I can't do it, i'm sorry— he said and then proceed to leave that place.

—Lee Taemin! What do you think you're doing?— he heard his mother shout at him —I have no time for your stupid dramas— she kept shouting but Taemin didn't even look at her, he kept on walking.

Once he was outside the church he start running looking for Minho, he couldn't be that far away; and he found him pretty quickly, sitting on the pavement not so far rom the church, with his face covered by his hands, Taemin was so relieved (and happy, really happy) —Minho!— Taemin shouted while he was running to his lover; Minho took his hands off his face and looked up —Tae... Taemin?— he said with a confused look while get up the floor, the younger ran to his arms, Minho barely had time to react when he already had Taemin clinging on him like a koala; Minho felt alive again, having _his_ Taemin in his arms again.

—You didn't get married— with the biggest smile on his face —If it's not with you, i don't want to get married at all— Taemin answered with a smile —Are you proposing to me Taemin?— Minho said with a smirk, Taemin rolled his eyes —You wish Choi, i'm not making your work easier— the younger said —So if you want me to marry you, you better elaborate the most romantic proposal ever— Taemin finished jokingly.

—As you wish, my love— Minho said and then proceeds to kiss Taemin like his life depend on it, he couldn't be happier, he know for sure that nothing would break them apart anymore, he wouldn't let anyone get between them and their love; they will fight for their happiness; they'll fight the entire world if necessary to protect their love.                                        

 

" _Never forget, that no matter what they say, we have always fight for this"_    

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo it took longer than i expected, life happened sorry, i hope im not a complete disgrace to the english language lol, i tried i swear. 
> 
> If you want to read the "original version" it's on my [Wattpad](https://my.w.tt/r66YqkGuqO)  
> it's just as cringy as its english version, probably even worse  
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
